Believe Pretty Cure
'''Believe Pretty Cure '''is the third fanseries written by DreamNotePrincess. It succeeds Amulet Pretty Cure and is the predecessor to PikaPika Pretty Cure Jewels. Its themes are nature, dreams and music. Summery Suzy Suzuki is a young girl who dreams to be an idol like Alexandra 'Alexis' Harper. One night going to a live concert she encounters Peony and Breeze mascots from Kiramura a place where dreams come true. Turns out Inkyama is on the hunt for them and their Dream Badges, a special badge only given to the legendary warrior Pretty Cure! With her sweet heart and courage Suzy is able to use one of the Dream Badges and transform into Cure Fiore, the Pretty Cure of dreams! Turns out she's not the only one there's another pretty cure named Cure Aurora, who takes being a pretty cure seriously. It's up to Cure Fiore to gain Cure Aurora's trust and save Kiramura from being destroyed. However, magically a young baby comes into the cure lives. Characters Pretty Cure Suzy Suzuki/Cure Fiore- Suzy is young girl who dreams to make it big. Ever since she was little she's been fascinated with idols and wishes to be one. She has a big heart, friendly, but can be a baby if things don't go her way. She uses the pink Dream Badge for her main transformation, Cure Fiore, but for alternate transformations she uses the green and red dream badge. Alexandra "Alexis" Harper/Cure Aurora- Alexandra, or Alexis by her friends and fans is a young idol who is kind and sweet to her fans, but as a cure she's serious and cold. In BPC05 its revealed during her time as a cure, she was friends with a girl named Laura, who wanted to be in a idol unit with her. However, due to Alexis being a Cure and Idol Laura forgot about the offer and left. She uses the blue Dream Badge for her main transformation, Cure Aurora but for alternate transformations she uses the indigo and yellow for alternate transformations. Fairies Peony- A lamb mascot who is kind and simple minded. She's best friends with Breeze. Breeze- A penguin mascot who is best friends with Peony. Mia- A baby mascot who appears at the end of BPC05. Inkyama King Joseph- The leader of Inkyama. The Ink Trio are a trio of villains who turn people's corrupted hearts into Ushikumas. The trio are Schwartz, Pitch and Nero. * Schwartz- The strict one of the Ink Trio * Pitch- The serious one of the Ink Trio * Nero- The youngest one of the trio. Supporting Characters Samuel Tanner- Suzy's best friend and crush. He's usually called Sam by his friends. When he meets Cure Fiore he's descended to know her more, no knowing Cure Fiore and Suzy are one in the same. Nate Ryland- Sam and Suzy’s best friend. He has interest of the Pretty Cure and tends to videotape their battles when they have a chance William Clarke- Suzy’s neighbor and a 1st year student. He’s talkative and like Suzy a huge fan of Alexis and her work. Trent Anderson- A young boy in Suzy and Alexis’s class. He had a crush on Alexis before he was told she’s Ace. Sally Auclair- Suzy’s rival. She tries to be better than Suzy, believing she lost her popularity because of her. Items Pala Phones- The transformation items of the series. Dream Badges- Small badges to help the Pretty Cure transform and use their attacks. Locations Aria City- The Cures hometown. Kashikumo Academy- The school the cures attend. It was once a preforming arts school that later opened more activities for students to join. Kiramura- Peony and Breezes home. Inkyama- The home of the villains. Trivia * Like SweetHeart Pretty Cure, this series was once a crossover with the popular indie game, Bendy and the Ink Machine till it was changed. * This is the first series where a team is shorter then 5 cures; in this case this is a team of 3. * This is the 2nd fanseries created by DreamNotePrincess that the characters has English names first being Amulet Pretty Cure. Category:Fanseries